The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher with hurdle shakers located after a threshing device, and with transporting prongs which are drivingly controlled from a crankshaft and arranged above the hurdle shakers. A stationarily arranged turnable rake is associated with a transporting prongs and composed of a plurality of individual fingers which are spaced from one another and are individually passively turnable. The transporting prongs pass through intermediate spaces between the fingers during the operation.
Such harvester thresher is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-OS 24 26 731. As shown in particular in FIG. 1 and disclosed in the associated specification text, a rake which is composed of a plurality of parallel fingers is supported by a spring around a stationary axle, which must guide the harvested product stream supplied from the threshing mechanism in direction of the hurdle shaker. The transporting prongs located above the hurdle shaker must loosen the product mat and support the transporting action of the hurdle shaker. The rake is relatively short to provide a sufficient high space for passage of the harvested product between the downstream end of the rake and the hurdle shaker. As a result, the transporting prongs pass through the rake in the first phase of their transporting stroke. Such an arrangement has the danger that the transporting prongs during their return stroke can displace the harvested product and press it behind the rake. Over a long time, an accumulation is formed and prevents a required turning movement of the rake. A stoppage of the harvester thresher and the expensive manual elimination of the accumulated product is a result of such an operation.